How Deep Is Your Love?
by My Octopus
Summary: Everyone’s in love, some haven’t discovered it yet, some just thinks its lust. Set in Uni, so no Roundview / AU/ Various Pairings
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is basically just a bunch of plot bunnies which have been eating away, so I just had to write it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins. D:**

* * *

Emily stood there in just a shirt and pants, lazily cleaning the plates she and her girlfriend had used for there breakfast that morning. As she dipped a plate into the water absent maidenly running the cloth over it a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and hot breath could be felt breathing on her neck.

"Come back to bed." Naomi whispered placing a trail of kisses down the red heads neck.

Emily let out at a giggle; dropping the plate in the bowl she turned to face the blond. "We can't live in there; you know Katie will be home soon?"

"So?" Naomi placed another soft kiss on her lips, and pulled her in closer, "Katie can go fuck herself, now will you come quietly or do I have to seduce you?"

Emily sighed, placed her arms around the taller girls neck, "You can seduce me once I've done the dishes, and no sooner. Katie isn't catching us on the counter again!"

Naomi let out a chuckle at the memory, but she wasn't going to give up that easily she knew full well that the dishes then turned into a full blown clear up session, then Katie probably would of arrived and that would mean waiting for tonight, after being dragged out by Emily. "She shouldn't have barged in like that should've she?"

"This is her flat too Naomi!" Emily said sternly, with a frown earning a quick eye roll from the blonde, who pressed her lips to the shorter girls who hastily replied.

The kiss turned into a battle for dominance, the kisses where full of hunger and passion with the shirt being thrown for interfering in the moment. Other garments where discarded as the couple hastily made there way into Emily's room the door shutting behind them.

The dishes left unattended.

* * *

JJ was lying in bed, no one needed him around and frankly to him no one could even want him. He looked at the photo on his bedside cabinet, punching the photo which fell to the ground with a smash, glass cascaded over the carpet.

Picking up his iPod, JJ placed the earphones anything was better than the moaning and groaning coming from Cook's room with the slamming of the bed smashing into the wall.

JJ got lost into why Cook kept on doing this to everyone?

* * *

"So Freddie, what brings you here?" A brunette girl asked the boy with russet skin with a glint of curiosity in her eyes, she was stood leaning against the doorway looking at the boy who was slouched on the sofa.

Freddie sighed, he didn't know why he was here or why he ran to Effy he just had to escape somehow and she got how loved fucked you up. "It's happening again," He looked at the girl she just looked as complacent as ever. "Forget it, I'll just go."

Standing up and rushing towards the door, Effy reached out for his hand "Stay, please Freddie."

With her hand still grasping to his, and awkward silence took over the room.

* * *

Pandora was lying in bed, her hair all over the place. As her door opened again she grinned and started signing "Hey Thomo you're so fine, get your arse in bed and blow my mind."

Thomas shook his head at his girlfriend's song, "We have a visitor Panda." He spoke calmly, taking off his shirt and pulling another over his head.

A cheesy smile was plastered on her face, "Whizzer, who?" She climbed out of bed, and started putting on random articles of clothing and ran a brush quickly through her hair.

"Come see my love." He extended his hand to her, she took it and they left the room hand in hand.

* * *

Katie drove along the empty roads, rushing to get back to her and Emily's shared flat. She'd gone home for the weekend because her twin, with the help from her girlfriend was driving her crazy. She just wanted to have a couple of nights sleep without the constant reminder of her sister having someone and her being lonely with no-one.

She wasn't bitter of Emily, Katie was happy to see her twin so blissful and truth be told she'd missed her in the short two days she had been away.

Pulling into the first space she saw, Katie opened the boot grabbed her bag and made her way inside the building dumping her keys in her bag. There was no way she was letting herself in, if she made Emily come to the door then she wouldn't have to see them at it.

She knocked on the door, after receiving no reply and hearing no movement. Katie opened her bag, grabbed the keys and put them in the lock she entered inside the apartment.

"Emily I know your fucking somewhere in here, I can see the clothes all over the place!" She shouted into the apartment, relieved slightly that they had at least made an effort to take it somewhere else, hearing a thud and some muffled whispers.

A door opened, and a red faced Emily walked out with pyjama bottoms on and one of Naomi's top. Katie frowned looking around the apartment, "Have you two been shagging all weekend?"

Emily looked around nervous she could just imagine Naomi sniggering from behind the door. "No," She took one look at her twins raised eyebrow and sighed, "okay fine we took the opportunity of you not being here to go at it all weekend. Satisfied?"

Naomi took this opportunity to stride out from the bedroom and walk over to the kitchen, taking a glass from the sink then running it under the tap with nothing but a bra and pants on. Glancing over at both of the twins shocked faces, "Oh hey Katie!" she proclaimed with a little wave and re-entered the room leaving the door slightly open.

Both twins proceeded to look at each other, with mirrored faces. "She really takes the biscuit you know sometimes doesn't she?" Emily's attention had turned to the door which was slightly open.

"Ems you're not going in there and screwing her again, you can fuck her later right now we need to sort this flat out for the party tonight and Cinderella can bloody help to."

Katie groaned when she got no reply off the distracted red head, tugging on her arm Emily turned around blinking. "Huh, what was that?"

"Party tonight here, I'm going to fetch some supplies so when I get back you two can fucking help me sort this shit hole out." Katie grabbed the items she needed to go shopping, "Can you two at least like fuck in the shower because you stink and it will save time?" She called making her way out of the apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't very long, and it's mostly just a filler which sounds a bit stupid as it's chapter two but it felt like the right place to leave it. :D Thanks for the reviews!! :D**

Disclaimer: I don't own Skins. D:

* * *

Katie was rushing around, she was nervous about the group gathering she knew there was a lot of tension still going on between them all. She'd invited everyone, it would be the first time they had been together since the major break-up severed connections and meetings where held secretly to stop anyone taking sides.

A lot of the group didn't know of Naomi and Emily, most of them probably had never heard of Naomi, this gave Emily the task to have to keep Naomi in the room if there was one thing Naomi wanted to do, was she wanted to run.

The party was approaching quickly, swallowing hard Katie walked over to the couple who where speaking quietly. "Ems, can I speak to you quickly?"

Naomi looked at the two sisters, deciding to give them privacy stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom," she declared after Emily sent her a curious look and wondered off, blew her a kiss and sent her a wink from behind Katie's back.

"So Katie, what is it?" The younger twin asked raising an eyebrow, her attention turning back to her sister.

"Well I was going to tell you sooner, but then you would have just gone out or something. Well just to warn you, Effy _is_ coming." Averting her eyes from Emily's face, she looked towards the floor she didn't want to make things worse but sometimes her sister just needed a shove in the right direction.

"Effy's fucking coming here tonight? And you've only decided to fucking tell me, I was meant to let everyone meet Naomi!" Emily shrieked at her sister, she couldn't believe it after everything she had gone though with Effy.

"Look Ems, at least then she knows and won't have to hear it from Panda who asked for her to come, alright?" Katie retaliated, and then she walked past her twin and started rifling through the fridge. "Naomi does know about Effy and you, right?"

Emily's eyes flickered to the hallway then to the floor, she hadn't ruined the present with the past.

* * *

Effy stood in her room, looking in the mirror her clouded blue eyes staring back looking empty, her hair curled. She wore a short dress, which was accompanied by leggings and boots. A small smile come across the girls lips, she wanted to reclaim something she lost.

Freddie sat still lounging on the sofa like he had since arriving at the flat, he didn't bother to look in the mirror because he couldn't give a fuck about clothes or how he looked because it wouldn't make the person he wanted, no_ loved_ notice him anymore.

She stood there looking at him, they was both broken sometimes she wondered if there past was to blame for any of it. She wanted Freddie close and in her life because it was safe, stable and something she could rely on.

They was alike, they was both alone, both clearly beautiful and both broken completely

* * *

Cook walked out of his room stretching, dressed for the night ahead of him walking past the sofa he ruffled JJ's hair, "We better get going, wouldn't want to piss off Katie now would we? Plus she said had got in the good shit, not just the shit cheap cider don't want to miss that now."

"Is that all that matters? Good booze?" JJ muttered loud enough for the other boy to be able to hear.

"What do you mean JJ?" Cook questioned, sliding a phone into his pocket and picking up a set of keys.

"You know fucking what, now lets get to this shitty party and play best buddies with everyone." Standing up and walking out of the door, Cook shook his head then followed him out

* * *

"You think everything's going to be normal again? Where we are all mates and have a laugh?" Pandora asked excitedly, she wanted everyone to be together she had been without friends for many years then when she gained a strong bunch they seemed to self-destruct right in front of her eyes.

They sat on the sofa; her head were placed on his chest and his hands playing in her hair. "I think it could be the start, it will take time for everyone to be like they used to." He spoke calmly, taking one of her hands and kissing the knuckles delicately.

"I miss those times." She whispered out loud, grasping his hand.

Kissing the top of Pandora's head, Thomas sighed, "Me too but people have moved on, Emily has apparently."

Pandora's head instantly shot up, "What? Emily's making monkey with someone else?"

"It's just gossip, but we will find out soon enough." Sending a reassuring smile Pandora's way, who then placed her head once again resting on his chest pulling her eyes shut, just listening to the Africans heartbeat trying to forget her friend's worries, but she knew deep down the party would end in heartbreak if the rumours where true.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't that sure about this chapter. :/ I've got most of the next chapter written already. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins. D:  
A/N: I'm not sure about this chapter either, but I thought I would post it anyway and I know some people seem OOC. :P**

* * *

"Look Ems, can't I just meet them another time? Because I am sure I've got a fever coming on," Naomi explains in a whiny sort of voice, she wanted out but couldn't find one decent excuse she knew herself that her lie was utter ball shit and the look on Emily's face told her she thought it was crap too.

"I want you to meet them and your be fine they will love you," The shorter girl lent up and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, then placed the back of her hand to the blonds forehead, "I don't think you've got fever, if you stay I will make it up to you later, okay?"

Emily was nervous about the impending arrival of Effy, she got a small nod from the taller girl who stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the red heads waist. As there lips met, a knock at the door could be heard they both ignored it as there kiss deepened.

Katie strode into the room, "For fuck sake Emily can't you get the fucking door," when she got no reply she looked around catching the kissing couple who where getting heated by the second with the blonds hand working through the shoter girls hair. "Naomi get your hands off my sister now! We have a fucking party to fucking host and Emily can't do that when she's all over you, plus you've been at it all fucking weekend give it a rest!"

They broke apart Katie getting a smug look from Naomi and a middle finger from her twin who had walked over to the door, opening it. Running at Emily and hugging her tightly Pandora let go, "Hello Ems!" she exclaimed with Thomas walking in behind her a grin on his face.

"Katie!" Squealed the excited blond who gathered the other twin into a bone breaking hug, meanwhile Thomas went over to Naomi and offered his hand "Hello my name is Thomas, and that's Pandora."

She looked down at his hand forgetting her nerves, shaking his hand "Naomi, nice to meet you." The blond smiled, and then walked over to the fridge to fetch herself a drink she wasn't going to get hammered but one or two would calm her.

Within the next ten minutes everyone had arrived, Katie was sorting everyone with drinks and everyone moved onto the black sofas.

"Blondie!" Cook shouted when he saw Naomi, causing everyone to look at him and earning a groan from Naomi.

"You and Ems? You're fucking my little Emily?" He said with a mocking protective tone, "So how did you two meet anyway?"

The rest of the group turned to Emily and Naomi who just looked at each other, "Well I was at a bar getting pissed after everything and I was sleeping with anyone so then this one comes over and says if she could take me out for a drink. I told her that she didn't have to waste her money buying me a drink I would fuck her anyway. Anyway, she said that I was drunk and that maybe I should go home, so we left the bar together and we come back here, she handed me over to Katie who thanked her for bringing me back from the bat. I had her number on my arm, so I rang her went for that drink feeling like a complete idiot then somehow a month later she's still sticking with me." Once she finished she lent over and gave the blond a short but passionate kiss.

Effy excused herself from the room as everyone else, she hated the way everyone thought Naomi was a fucking saint well she would get Emily back. Fuck Naomi and her Saint status with the group.

Emily got up, giving Naomi a quick peck on the cheek and followed Effy out of the room.

Naomi sat there a bit dumbfounded, Katie rolled her eyes at her sister running after her ex and Pandora's grin got a bit wider.

Effy stood there saddened to hear that it wasn't only Naomi that Emily had slept with since they split up. When the red head called after her she stopped and turned around, "How many other people Emily did you fuck?"

"It's none of your business," the twin replied bluntly.

The brunette looked at the small girls face, "Did I really mean that little to you?"

"No I fucking loved you, but I couldn't mope around Katie told me to face the world. You broke it off remember?"

"I know," Effy muttered she looked to the floor only looked up when Naomi approached them.

"Naomi, me and Effy we dated, broke up and that's why everyone else hasn't been around before."

Blinking and looking between the two girls Naomi shrugged, "So? The past is the past can't change it," she didn't get a reply they just stood there "I'll just leave you two to talk."

A couple of minutes later the other two rejoined the group who where laughing and reminiscing on the old memories, Naomi joined in telling them all about her dorm friends who had left at the end of her first year.

They spent a few hours talking about what they had done, but the glances or hurt could be seen coming from Freddie & JJ, whereas Cook ploughed on speaking and keeping everyone's spirits high.

It turned out that Cook had tried it on with Naomi a while ago in a club, but she had declined. As everyone continued to drink and chat, Freddie looked at Effy then he looked at Cook; why couldn't everything be simple?

JJ showed the group some of his new magic tricks, and Katie gushed on about her trip back to Bristol and all the hot guys she had encountered. Thomas spoke about Angela Moon who'd paid him and Pandora a visit that day, Pandora stayed silent glad to see her friends getting on again but still feeling the strife.

"Emily," Naomi slurred straddling the smaller girl on the sofa; she proceeded by kissing up the red heads neck along her cheek bone.

"I want to fuck you," Purred the blond undoing some of the buttons on the redheads shirt, Emily pushed her away not that she wanted to but everyone was staring now and she was sure she saw Cooks hand disappear down his trousers.

"Your fucked Naomi," She said in return, only to have the taller girl attack her neck again pushing her off.

"Yeah well, you need to be fucked" Naomi said running her hands down the sides of the twin.

Effy glared, Katie was shocked she had never seen Naomi so forward, all the others where just staring at each other.

"Come on let's get you to bed Naomi." The red head pushed Naomi off and stood up, leading Naomi by the hand into the bedroom.

"Are they going to fuck?" Exclaimed Cook in obvious excitement at the prospect, everyone else just looked at each other no one knowing what to say.

In the dark room, Emily pushed Naomi onto the bed, "Now you're going to go to sleep because you're fucked, plus you're high as a bloody kite."

"But I want to make love to you; I want to feel your lips everywhere!" Shouted Naomi loud enough to be heard outside the room, Emily let out a sigh and crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

"Naomi we are not having sex, one your not you and two people are out there and I am not letting people get off to us having sex."

"Who gives a fuck about them? We can always be quite; I just want to make you come!" The blond slurred attempting to sit up on the bed but failing miserably.

"You need sleep." The redhead said with her eyebrows tight together.

"I want to fuck you hard so you scream over and over again," The drunken girl said throwing her arms in the air.

"As nice as that sounds, it's not happening." Emily said sternly, she knew she couldn't since everything was fucked up and this wasn't her girlfriend it was a much messed up version, the blond pulled her shirt over her head. "Naomi stop stripping, I'm not doing anything you'd regret in the morning."

"Nu-huh, I'd never regret making love to you since I love you" With that Naomi was sprawled over the bed with pants and a bra on, clothes throw into the darkness.

"I know you do, so go to sleep for me?" Emily questioned walking towards the bed.

"Only if you join me," Naomi spoke wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, pulling the red head down by her shirt for a quick kiss.

"I will join you later when the others are gone, now sleep, you need it before you make a total fool of yourself." The twin pulled up the covers over the blonds' almost naked body and tucked it in for the night.

"You're meant to walk from the past not go running back into it," Naomi spurted out randomly into the dark room.

"Where did that come from?" Emily asked confused by the comment, but as she processed the words she gathered she was talking about the Effy situation.

"I'm wet 'n' horny so fuck me," Giggled Naomi, earning an eye roll from the redhead who looked at her girlfriend.

"Night night Naomi," Emily lent down kissed the other girls forehead and walked to the door with a quick glance at the girl who know had her eyes shut she opened the door leaving the room in silence.

The red head closed the door and walked over to the sofa, grabbing her glass of wine taking a large sip whilst everyone else just looked at her. "She's not normally like that," Emily stated since she didn't want everyone getting a bad impression of her.

"She only had like three glasses of wine and she was pissed what a lightweight!" Cook scoffed, the younger twin glared at him.

"She wasn't pissed, she's not that bad pissed and she can drink more than that. Someone here spiked her drink, and I want to know who."

Most of the groups eyes turned to Effy, "Wasn't me, I've been sitting on this side of the room completely away from her."

"It was me," Pandora admitted looking towards the floor, "I thought if Naomi got drugged up, Emily might dump her and fall for Effy again and everything could be whizzer like before."

Everyone goaned, apart from Thomas who pulled her close to him and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is mostly Naomi/Emily but some of the others plots should come to light next chapter or so. :D I was going to do a lot of party interaction, but there are going to be a couple of aftermath chapters instead. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**Thomas left with a hysterical Pandora moments after her confessions, the others continued to drink and chat then decided to leave about 2 am. After the goodbyes where said the twins closed there door with Effy remaining on the sofa, Katie had offered her the sofa for the night after Thomas sent a text informing everyone that Pandora was very sorry but showing no signs in calming down.

The three girls sat on the sofa, each of them looked at each other and burst out laughing. Effy swung her head back then sat up straight, "Just like the good days!"

"Yeah, I really missed everyone. We have to do it again soon!" Katie said, her lips curling into a devilish smile.

"Yeah when Panda isn't drugging up my girlfriend," the other twin said with a frown, then waved her hand dismissively "I know she didn't mean anything by it, but on that note I really should go and join her. Night, I'll help tidy in the morning." With a last glance at Effy, she got off the sofa then disappeared inside her room.

"She really hates me doesn't she?" Effy sighed slamming her back against the sofa.

"She doesn't hate you, she's just concerned over Naomi and anyway she still loves you." The other twin said, sipping more wine.

The brunettes head perked up at the last part, "What?"

"She still loves you, you can't just stop loving someone." The red head brushed some of her hair away from her face and crossed her legs.

"What about Naomi?" The other girl questioned trying to keep a casual tone but fading to hide the chipper mood.

"Well the thing is, I think Emily is trying to stop herself from falling for Naomi but she is and fucking deep." Effy didn't understand how casual Katie was acting through all of this breaking her heart, she just didn't seem like she gave a shit.

"Oh…so what is Naomi like, I don't think we really got to see her as she is," Effy laughed slightly at the memory of the girl, she was jealous that the blond could touch Emily like that but it was still hilarious.

"She's a cunt, but she makes Emily happy."

"Why did everyone make her out to be a saint?" Katie shot her a glance which the other girl read as 'Why the hell are you asking so many questions?'

"She's pretty flawed, she's a bit stuck up her own arse," laughed Katie with a small smirk forming on her face.

"Like you?" Effy giggled with a smirk.

"Yeah like me, but something tells me most of this is all new to her," the red head said with a sincere tone, with a full on grin.

"What do you mean?" The other girl asked, her first thought that Naomi was into boys then probably selected Ems as her little experiment.

"Well I asked around, and all she's ever done is sleep with people never really got involved, plus seems like Emily is the first person she's asked out." The brunette was curious, maybe Katie had looked her up?

"Wow, so did she really bring back a pissed Emily?" The girl spoke, with obvious pain on her face.

"Effy when it was over between you she had spent about a week of moping I told her she was young and that she needed to get out, enjoy herself. She took it the wrong way, got pissed and slept around. So when Naomi turns up with a pissed Emily, who is slurring to me that she forgot her keys and that they was going to fuck I grabbed Emily then slammed the door in Naomi's face. She knocked, and knocked asking if she was okay, then I told her that she wouldn't be getting any she explained everything that happened and I did believe her, then she left."

"What happened the next day?" Katie looked at her, rolling her eyes she smiled and continued.

"Well when Ems woke up the next morning alone she thought that her 'one night stand' had done a runner, she then saw a number written up her arm in eyeliner just saying call me with no name. She asked me if I knew the number, but I told her about the blond tall girl who brought her back. Just in case it was her she rung up sheepishly apologizing and they went for a drink did some other shit since then, so yeah…"

"She sounds like she's good for Ems," Effy sighed running a hand through her hair.

"You're not going to try and get Ems back are you?" The red head asked raising an eyebrow leaning forward slightly.

"I love her Katie." The brunette replied gaining a groan in reply.

"I don't really want to say this since we are mates, but Naomi's better for her and she makes Emily's smile that little bit brighter even if she is a cunt." Katie finished with a sigh twisting the bangles on her arm.

"I thought you said that she still loved me?" Effy asked a small tear falling down her cheek, her head facing away from Katie; how could she do this? Give her hope, and then just break her heart?

"You had your chance, she's moved on and I just think that you should to."

"So you're on Naomi's side?"

"I never said that, you are better looking and shit but it's just the way Emily glances at Naomi just says something else," Sighed Katie, getting up and sitting next to Effy offering her hand in support.

"But I fucking love her, so fucking much." The brunette squeezed the red heads hand, fighting back tears.

"Then why did you end it, then?" Whispering Katie pulled Effy close and sighed she didn't like seeing a good friend in this much pain.

"It was getting all serious, I got scared and just backed out," The mysterious girl was crying freely now as the red head begun stroking her hair.

"Just try and like move on Eff,"

"But I can't she's my fucking everything," She choked, barley audible for Katie to hear but she just carried on stroking her hair soothingly.

Effy's eyes where pulled tightly shut, as Katie rubbed her back trying to calm her but having no luck, "It's hard and it feels like shit but we all fucking go through it."

"That rhymed," the brunette laughed through the tears, the other girl grinned at the laughter happy to see some sign of another emotion but sorrow, "Thanks."

"For what?" Katie asked as Effy pulled away from her and looked down towards her lap.

"For everything, I really appreciate it but one more thing…"

"And what's that?" The red heard asked with a pout, she didn't want to move but she hadn't realised up until this point just how tired she really was.

"I need a pillow and shit so I can sleep." Effy grinned up to her, and then stretched out yawning.

"Fuck gathering it; just sleep top tails as long as you don't quilt hog." Smirking down at the other girl she stood up and made her way towards her room.

"Wow, mark this day; the day I slept with Katie Fitch." Effy said sarcasm thick in her voice.

"You wish, you can sleep on the floor if you're going to say it like that?"

"Fine how about this; I've shared a bed with both Fitch twins?" waggling her eyebrows up and down at Katie from the sofa.

"That sounds just as bad, you're this close to not sleeping in there now."

"So you won't carry me?"

"No I won't fucking carry you," Katie said with a chuckle, "now hurry the fuck up."

"I'm coming master!" Pulling herself from the sofa she sluggishly made her way over to the room; she followed Katie in and laughed at the complete state the room was in.

"Shut it and get into bed, now!" The brunette climbed into bed, the red head soon followed neither of them bothering to change just slinging jewellery on the bedside table, "night Effy and by the way your helping me sort this shit hole tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: REALLY REALLY unsure about this chapter, I guess it's just something I just threw together...I don't like it very much but there should be more of the boys next chapter. (I know it's bad, and I blame it on not sleeping.)**


End file.
